dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Commanding Presence! The Advent of Top the Destroyer!
is the one hundred and twenty fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is January 28, 2018. Summary Goku and Vegeta continue to tag-team Jiren, but despite all the attacks the throw at him, Jiren still shows no signs of being affected. Over in the bleachers, Krillin is freaked out by this, but Gohan trusts Goku and Vegeta will manage to win. Beerus then congratulates Gohan for doing well and actually calls him by name for a change. While the fight against Jiren rages on, Toppo and Android 17's battle continues as well, with 17 using his Android Barrier to block Toppo's Justice Flash. Seeing that only about six more minutes remain in the tournament, 17 starts blasting Toppo with an endless barrage of small ''ki'' blasts. Although these attacks don't have much effect on Toppo, they still keep him preoccupied, and in the bleachers 18 explains that 17 plans on using his infinite energy to stall Toppo like this until time runs out. Realizing 17's strategy, Toppo breaks away and vows to defeat him quickly to protect his universe, firing a tremendous ki beam towards 17, who counters with a beam of his own. The two beams struggle against each other, but before long Toppo's beam starts pushing 17 towards the edge of the arena. Before 17 can be pushed off, Golden Frieza appears and blasts Toppo from behind. He thinks 17 has been playing around too much, and steps in to finish Toppo off himself. Frieza continues to fire at Toppo, who is still stuck in his beam struggle against 17 and unable tp counterattack. Growing bored with his defenseless opponent, Frieza prepares a finishing blow, which damages Toppo so much that he finally loses the beam struggle and is enveloped by 17's blast. It looks as if Toppo has been defeated, but Whis sees that he has not materialized in the bleachers, meaning he's still in the game. Indeed, Toppo has remained inside the arena, but he collapses and Frieza mocks him as trash that needs to be thrown away. Before Frieza can "gently" knock Toppo out of bounds though, Toppo gets back up on his feet, with his uniform in tatters and his bare chest exposed. Toppo declares that he no longer needs justice and has resolved himself. He begins emitting a gigantic ki very similar to a [[Ki#Deities|god's ki]], and Belmod says it's time Toppo showed them "that" power. Toppo's eyes glow purple, he is veiled in a purple aura, and a crest appears on his chest (identical to the one Belmod wears on his clothing). Frieza is unimpressed by Toppo's transformation, and tests him out by firing off a Death Beam. However, the beam is completely nullified by Toppo's purple aura, and in the bleachers, Beerus recognizes this as the Power of Destruction, a power which only a God of Destruction is supposed to have. Khai points out that Toppo is the candidate to be Universe 11's next God of Destruction, and Belmod says now that Toppo's resolved himself, he is no different from a God of Destruction. Marcarita likewise tells Toppo it's time to show off the fruits of his training under her. Regardless, Frieza maintains that even a God of Destruction means nothing to him now that he's Golden Frieza. While Toppo fires off Energy of Destruction at him, Frieza remembers dealing with this energy prior to the tournament (when Universe 9 sent its assassins against him) and thinks one hand should be enough to block it. But the blast steadily overwhelms him despite his struggles, resulting in an explosion that cracks the arena in pieces. With Frieza out of the way, Toppo next goes after 17, who was trying to hide. Toppo uses his Justice Flash, and while 17 blocks with another energy barrier, this time his barrier is destroyed by Toppo's attack, demonstrating that even Toppo's regular ki attacks have greatly powered up. Beerus explains that Toppo surrounds himself in Barrier of Destruction energy, thus preventing 17 from directly damaging him. Toppo next fires Energy of Destruction at 17, who manages to deflect it out of the way and nearly hitting the bleachers in the process. From this latest attack, Beerus can tell that Toppo needs time to charge before he can fire off the Energy of Destruction. However, even while charging, he can still surround himself in Energy of Destruction, so it seems like there's no way for 17 to win. Toppo keeps firing away at 17 with his Justice Flash, then prepares another Energy of Destruction, just as 17 has nowhere left to run. However, a rock comes flying out of nowhere and crashes into Toppo's blast, nullifying it. It turns out Frieza withstood Toppo's earlier attack, though he has reverted to his final form and is injured head to toe. Vowing to destroy Toppo, Frieza forms an enormous ball of ki capable of destroying an entire planet, but Toppo counters it with a tiny amount of Destruction energy, then rushes in close and begins thrashing Frieza with close-range physical attacks. Although Toppo could easily destroy Frieza now, this would get him disqualified, so he merely throws the thoroughly battered Frieza out of bounds. As Frieza flies through the air, 17 throws a rock at him, changing his trajectory so that he lands just on the edge of the arena (though 17 claims he was trying to hit Toppo). Toppo praises 17's ability to have survived so long, but says there's nothing he can do. However, 17 refuses to give up until the end. There are 5 minutes until the end of the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken) and Vegeta (Beyond Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Toppo *Android 17 and Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Toppo (Base/"God of Destruction") *Android 17 vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") *Android 17 vs. Toppo ("God of Destruction") Trivia Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Episode Director' - Kazuya Karasawa *'Animation Supervisor' - Yoshitaka Yashima *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Atsushi Nikaido, Shuuichiro Manabe, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - TBA Gallery 125 1.jpg 125 2.jpg 125 3.jpg 125 4.jpg DUif0HqVoAAIDvf.jpg DUif03xVAAAWPng.jpg DUif11UU0AAJlRE.jpg DUifzcFVMAAdQOi.jpg DUldVNDVQAAVIG8.jpg DUldWf7VQAAmkO5.jpg DUldX2lUQAA4DhE.jpg DUldYokVwAEeD7n.jpg Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga